Celestial Spirit Magic
Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊魔法 Seirei Mahō) is a Holder Magic used by Celestial Spirit Mages that involves the summoning of Celestial Spirits. Description A Magic in which the user summons Celestial Spirits by opening their gates through the use of Keys. These Keys are separated into two classes: the more common Silver Keys and the rarer Gold Keys. Keys for Celestial Spirits are counted in Units (collectively without regard of Gold or Silver), and a Celestial Spirit Mage is noted by how many Units they have obtained. Contracts and Rules When a Celestial Spirit Mage receives a Key and opens its Celestial Gate for the first time, they have to set up a contract with the respective spirit. This contract consists of asking the spirit which days it can be summoned by the Mage. This simple agreement, much to the shock of Natsu and Happy, forms a dedicated, serious bond between the Spirit and summoner. However, under certain circumstances, i.e. during battle, a contract can be asked to be completed later. Contracts can be broken if the Mage gets arrested, releases the spirit by him/her self, or dies. When a Celestial Spirit Mage summons a spirit, it appears directly next to them, as that's where the gates to the Spirit world had been opened. It's impossible to summon spirits elsewhere. The spirits must also abide by certain rules enforced by the Celestial Spirit King. The only rule that has been introduced in Fairy Tail so far is that a spirit may not directly or indirectly kill its summoner under any circumstances. When the gates are closed, it is required from both the summoner and the spirit to agree upon the gate's closure. However, spirits can also be "forced closed" in battle, which means they can be forced back into the Celestial World by the summoner's will, though not every Celestial Spirit Mage is capable of doing that. Celestial Spirits also have different categories of sorts, that fall under the basic summoning conditions from their Owner. For example, Loke summons himself most of the time without Lucy doing so herself, Virgo also has summoned herself once, as have Gemini and Horologium and if trust between the Celestial Spirit and the Owner is not an issue, contracts can be temporarily dissolved. It also seems that if the Celestial Spirit is strong enough, they can use their own Magic to stay in the Human World, when/if the contract is not in action. The strength of the Celestial Spirits is affected by the Magical strength of their summoner as Lucy once said that her spirits could become even stronger than Natsu if she trained more. Spells *'Summon Celestial Spirit': A Celestial Spirit Mage is able to summon Celestial Spirits from another dimension by using the Keys of the Gates. Celestial Spirits can aid the Mages in battle, do chores for them, or just play with them. ::Gold Keys: *'Aquarius': Summons the Water Bearer, Aquarius. *'Aries': Summons the Ram, Aries. *'Cancer': Summons the Crab, Cancer. *'Capricorn': Summons the Goat, Capricorn. *'Gemini': Summons the Twins, Gemi & Mini. *'Leo': Summons the Lion, Leo. *'Libra': Summons the Heavenly Scales, Libra. *'Pisces': Summons the Paired Fish, Pisces. *'Sagittarius': Summons the Archer, Sagittarius. *'Scorpio': Summons the Scorpion, Scorpio. *'Taurus': Summons the Golden Bull, Taurus. *'Virgo': Summons the Maiden, Virgo. ::Silver Keys: *'Andromeda/Andromeda':Summons the Chained Princess, Andromeda. *'Apus': Summons the Bird of Paradise, Apus. *'Ara'/'Ara': Summons the Altar, Ara. *'Caelum': Summons the Chisel, Caelum. *'Camelopardalis': Summons the Giraffe, Camelopardalis. *'Canary': Summons the Canary, Canary. *'Canes Venatici': Summons the Hunting Dogs, Canes Venatici. *'Carina': Summons the Keel, Carina. *'Cassiopeia': Summons the Seated Queen, Cassiopeia. *'Cetus': Summons the Whale, Cetus. *'Columba'; Summons the Dove, Columba. *'Coma Berenices': Summons Berenice's Hair, Coma Berenices. *'Crux': Summons the Southern Cross, Crux. *'Draco': Summons the Dragon, Draco. *'Eridanus'; Summons the River, Eridanus *'Hercules': Summons the Other Hero, Hercules. *'Horologium': Summons the Clock, Horologium. *'Hydra/Hydra': Summons the Female Water Snake, Hydra. *'Hydrus': Summons the Male Water Snake, Hydrus *'Lyra': Summons the Lyre, Lyra. *'Nikora': Summons the Canis Minor, Nikora. *'Pyxis': Summons the Compass, Pyxis. *'Ursa Major': Summons the Greater Bear, Ursa Major Unknown Keys: *' ': Summons the king of Celestial Spirits. *' ': Summons the Snake Charmer, Ophiuchus. *'Force Gate Closure': Closing the gates requires a mutual agreement from both the summoner and the spirit. However, some Celestial Spirit Mages have demonstrated the ability to force the gates to close in battle, forcing the spirits back to the Celestial Spirit World. *'Multiple Summons': Summoning more than one Celestial Spirit uses up a lot of the summoner's Magic ability which may cause death. However, some Celestial Spirit Mages have demonstrated the unique ability to summon multiple spirits at the same time. Category:Holder Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Celestial Spirits